When Secrets come Out
by Mable
Summary: They should have known that someone, or in this case everyone, would eventually find out about them, especially when Six accidently slips up and admits it. So they should've expected that the others might not take the news that well. 6x8


**Mable: Yeah, another **_**9 **_**Oneshot. I noticed that in most 6x8 fics it has that they have a secret relationship, so I decided to take a whack at it. I'm a big fan of 6x8, but I've never really wrote much on it other than a few mentions of it. I had some sort of 6x8 friendship thing in '**_**See all of Us', **_**but that wasn't like this. My fourth **_**9**_ **fic, my third Oneshot. I don't own **_**9, **_**or it would be called **_**5 **_**and be about everyone's favorite one eyed Stitchpunk. ^-^ Enjoy!**

_**When Secrets come Out**_

Right now Eight didn't know whether to be angered with Six or comfort him.

After all, it had been the artist who had slipped up about what the two had been doing. The bullying only continuing to cover up what they had together. The small looks, the touches, and the many meetings away from the others. It had only became much easier when they moved to the new sanctuary for they would simply slip down the remade bucket lift to the first floor of the abandoned house where they could spend as much time with each other as possible. It wasn't like they did anything really wrong anyway; the only thing being anyway serious was when they'd press their lips together. Other than that the gestures were small but just as special between them, between Six and Eight.

Then Six had actually let it slip out, had let it come out to Nine on complete accident. Accidently telling the other about what he had been doing with the one who used to torment him. Everything changed at that point. Nine told someone else, Eight wasn't sure exactly who, not that it mattered because immediately everyone knew about it. They all began to treat the two much, much differently. Two and Five were the only ones who could be relatively supportive; other than Five acting a little hesitant as he thought he'd say something wrong to them. Two was completely supportive in every way, treating them the same, but that couldn't erase everyone else's reactions.

One completely avoided talking about it, or accepting it, at all cost. If it would mention he would simply leave the room without saying a single word. Seven was sure Eight was planning something against Six and it was a trick, so she was becoming quite cold towards him, and trying to convince Six this wasn't right. Nine backed her up slightly, only telling Six to be careful before becoming quite standoffish. The twins were always with Seven so they were usually not in the same room with them. It was as though Six and Eight were becoming outcasts. Of course, they had always been somewhat to themselves, but they were never actually avoided by the others like this.

So here they were, downstairs, just sitting by the window that they used to go in and out of the abandoned house. Even though Eight wanted to blame Six for letting their secret out, Eight couldn't blame the other for them actually leaving. That was his own plan. Entering the artist's room in the middle of the night and saying 'let's leave' was not the other's idea. In fact, the smaller at first didn't think it was a good idea, but then finally gave in at the prospect of them being together forever. They were now here, on their own, except they found themselves unable to leave the house completely. Neither knew where to go or what they'd do once in the Emptiness.

Neither of them were considered to be some of the smartest of the Stitchpunks. With Eight being more brawn then brain while Six was slightly unstable mentally from his nightmares. It was obvious that this had left Six emotionally unstable, he was right now sobbing into his pen tipped hands while saying incoherent words. He felt it was all his fault, so there was no way that Eight was going to point it out and make it worse. Even though Eight wasn't exactly as bright as the others, he didn't consider himself an idiot as just because he couldn't recite the laws of humans backwards didn't mean much in this world, he knew that this wasn't right in anyway. It wasn't right to turn against someone because they were in love.

"Six…" Eight started only to fall silent, he tried again, "Six…" He stood and started pacing as he didn't know what he was supposed to say. It wasn't like he could say: 'I screwed everything up, I'm sorry you love someone who's so stupid'. Finally he spoke, "I screwed everything up…" He fell silent as he couldn't believe what he was about to say. The artist calmed enough to speak, "My fault, shouldn't have said anything, didn't think everyone would be so mad at us." Eight decided to sit down beside him, "You mean, mad at me. They think I'm making you do all this stuff, they think I'm some sort of evil genius." He forced a chuckle, "Yeah, evil genius, I wish."

Plans of getting up to pace again were cut short as Six leaned against Eight for the little bit of support he needed, "What are we going to do?" Another forced chuckle, "We could try a double suicide." No answer, Six just stared at Eight, "You weren't thinking of a double suicide, were you?" A little burst of terror at the thought of the other taking his own life, though it was smothered at Six's next words, "What's a suicide?"

"Never mind. It's not important." Back to no answers. Of course wherever they went Eight would protect Six with his life, perfectly capable of it as well, he just didn't know what they would actually _do _other then walk in circles. That was when Eight grew agitated, "I'm not doing this. This isn't going to happen, we're not doing this." Six winced, "Are we going to… Stop being together?" The other seemed annoyed at the thought, "The hell we are! I've been guarding One for most of my life and have done everything he has wanted, there's no way, I don't care how weird they act, that we're going to run off and let them get their way!" He glanced towards the bucket lift.

"We're just going to go right back up there and continue going on with this really weird bad joke that happens to be our life. I just don't care what they think, what can get worse than them already thinking I'm evil and you can't defend yourself." Eight didn't continue as Six suddenly smiled at him, "We can stay like this? We don't have to change?" He was pulled closer, "No, we're not changing anytime soon." They did it again, pressing their mouths together and, even if chastely, it still felt right. Once they separated Eight spoke up, "Come on, let's head back upstairs before I'm called a kidnapper, too." The artist smiled, "Okay." They headed to the bucket lift to head back upstairs.

Everyone was still asleep, thankfully. The two slipped back towards Six's room since it was farther from the others' then Eight's was. They weren't willing to force themselves to sleep alone when the others knew anyways. "It'll get better, Six." Eight actually spoke out loud, anyone could hear, and he wanted them to. He wanted them to know of how much this affected them both, "We don't need them telling us what we can or can't do."

"What about One?"

"Hey, I'm fine with him avoiding us." The leader's guard spoke up, "I'm actually surprised how One is taking this, I thought he'd kill me and make you watch. Turns out we just drive him out of the room." He smirked, "I can live with that." However, Six seemed skeptical, "I still think this is my fault." Entering the room they could finally breathe a sigh of relief, somehow both managing to make it on Six's bed, which barely fit Six alone. "I'm going to have to drag my bed in here, there's no way I'm going to able to sleep like this. I move and I'll be on the floor." Six smiled a bit more, finally feeling better, "Sorry."

"Not your fault. I'll deal with it tomorrow."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Mable: A bit of a sudden ending, I know, but it's just an Oneshot. Expect something good like: <strong>_Eventually everyone finally accepts their relationship and Eight is no longer known as 'evil'. However, his intelligence in their view is still the same_**. Please review, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
